Forgotten
by peachykeen234
Summary: Just as Wanda has finally become her own person. There is an accident on one of the raids and she loses all of her memory of everything that has happened in her life since the first night in the caves. How will she react? And how will Ian deal with having to win over the stubborn girl all over again? IanxWanda KylexSunny/Jodi JaredxMelanie This is a post Host story
1. Chapter 1

**A little something I thought up... **

**Enjoy!**

***** remember that this takes place after the end of "The Host" - some info and ideas were taken from the movie as well as the book*****

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She woke to find herself in a very comfortable bed. _What in the world?_ she wondered to herself, _where am I?_ The last thing she remembered was being held inside her cell after jumping out to protect Jared, in the process almost being killed by the group of boys. She looked around the room, it was larger than her cell, very much so. It had a large bed, which she lay on now, and a moderate sized wooden cabinet; across the room there were two rickety wooden chairs. In one of those chairs sat the kind man who had taken her in, Jeb. She was extraordinarily grateful to him, for he had saved her life on multiple occasions. She tried to speak, to bring his attention to her, but rather than words she expelled a cough.

Jeb met her eyes and smiled speaking in his rough voice, "good, good, you're awake." he looked at her for a moment as if he was awaiting a response then continued, "I'll go get you some water, Wanda, I'm sure you're awful thirsty." Wanda? she thought,_ what a peculiar thing to call me._

"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you."

He left the room and she could hear his footsteps retreating as they echoed through the cave walls. After a few minutes the footsteps returned, only there were more than one, and one seemed quite a bit more eager than the other. She looked down to examine herself, she had a few cuts and bruises, but none that felt familiar to the fight that had occurred the night before. Her hand reached for her forehead, when her fingertips touched the skin there she winced, she could feel a large bump as well as a cut going across the right side of her head.

The footsteps had halted and she turned to the door to see Jeb who was concealing someone behind his large frame. "Someone's here to see you, ran into 'im before I could get your water, you kept him waitin' a pretty long time, Wanda."_ Him? Who is this him? And why was he waiting?_ Jeb stepped aside revealing someone who made Wanderer's eyes bulge out in fear. It was one of the boy's from the night before. Ian.

He walked quickly toward the bedside with a wide smile on his face, he reached out to her but she pulled away hastily._ What is Jeb thinking? Did he bring the boy here to finish me off?_ When Wanda retreated from his embrace Ian's eyebrows scrunched together, "Wanda, what's wrong?" She didn't respond she just sat there staring at him, paralyzed with fear. _What's going on? Where's Jared? Melanie? Are you there? Why won't you speak to me?_

Ian turned to Jeb with a questioning glance then looked back at Wanda, "Jeb," he spoke without looking away from the girl he loved, "what's wrong with her, why does she look so scared?" When Jeb didn't respond immediately Ian looked at him and asked again.

While he was turned away Wanda pushed herself farther from Ian and started whispering to herself, "Melanie? Mel? Please Melanie Stryder. Please do not tell me I have lost you." The whispering did no good for both Ian and Jeb's heads whipped in her direction.

"What'd you just say, Wanda?" Jeb sounded somewhat urgent and that frightened her, she did not wish to respond.

"Jeb, go get Doc," he said in a crucial tone, "now!"_ Go get Doc?_

"Go... Get... Doc?" Wanda repeated robotically. _Does this mean they really are going to kill me? Was Jeb's kindness all a ruse?_

Ian walked slowly to her as she had fled to the other side of the room in her alarm of her impending demise. He held out his hands and approached cautiously, "Okay, Wanda, I don't know what's going on, but Jeb's bringing Doc, and we're gonna figure everything out... okay?"

"What do you mean 'figure everything out'?" she spat his words back to him, "if you're going to kill me then... then do it!"

"What?" he thought for a second then continued, "Wanda, why would I want to kill you? I love you."

She was very confused. W_hy are they playing these mind games?_ "I do not understand..." she whispered. Before Ian could stop her she darted out the large door, into the many winding caverns. Behind her she could hear Ian calling to her, using the odd nickname they had given her as well as her full name, Wanderer. Soon his loud footfalls began running after her. She did not stop, she just ran and ran, tripping multiple times, cutting her knees and hands; but she would always recover from the blow and continue. Eventually the sound of his approach disappeared and she found herself in the bathing spring.

She sat by the warm water and looked down, when she saw her reflection she shrieked. The face that was displayed before her was not that of Melanie Stryder, that of herself. The reflection in the water was a girl with light delicate skin, she had long blond waves, a button nose which had a few freckles dotted across it, and a pointy chin. She stared at the girl, at herself, for a long while until she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Wanda!" It was the voice that had been vacant from her head since she had awoken.

"Melanie? Melanie!" she called back. _Surely Melanie will know what is going on_. There was a large sigh of relief and Melanie Stryder rounded the corner carefully joining Wanda.

Wanda stared at her in amazement and Melanie ran to her giving her a tight hug. "Oh I was so worried, I ran into Ian and he said you ran off, we all thought we had lost you."

"Wha-" Wanda was cut off when Jared waltzed into the room, this made Wanda's heart pound with joy until she saw that he was not alone.

Doc walked quickly toward her with a small bottle in his hand, he tapped the top and it sprayed in her face, her lungs puffed and she collapsed into darkness. The last thing she heard was the voice of the boy, Ian, the one who'd said he'd loved her, saying, "Doc, we just got her back... was that really necessary?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I thought this up late last night and though "hey, why not share it with everyone!" **

**Anywho... I hope you enjoyed! **

**Another chapter will be posted soon. To hold you over why not go over to my other story "Crescent Moon" (Its a Twilight fanfic about Renesmee and Jacobs daughter)**

**Please review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's kinda short but... I just ****_had_**** to release it. I apologize in advance...**

**Please review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

_She looks so still..._ Ian thought as he continued to stare at Wanda's small sleeping body. It had been a few hours and she was still out cold. Jeb had come in and told him several times now to go and get some rest, saying that he would keep an eye on her, each time he declined. Jared had even dragged in a cot for him, but he wouldn't use it. No, he wanted to be awake for when Wanda finally came to. After she had gotten hurt on the raid he hadn't let Doc use any of the medicines on her - that had been her request, she didn't want to "waste" any on herself when others could use it more. _That was so her... never thinking of herself._ He rubbed his forehead as if trying to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed in his worry. _ Dammit... why didn't I just let Doc help her..._ He sighed loudly and Wanda stirred a bit. He looked at her hopefully but nothing more occurred. Rising from his wooden chair he walked quietly to the other side of the room where she lay on their queen sized bed.

"Please wake up," He whispered softly, "Doc said you'd only be out for a few hours... Its been a few hours, Wand." He slumped down until he was sitting on the floor, folding his arms on the edge of the bed and resting his chin atop them. He sighed again, though this time it was almost forced, like he were hoping that it might cause her to move once again; no response. Footsteps alerted him and he turned to the door to find Melanie looking in at Wanda. Their eyes met and Mel gave him a supporting smile and a nod before disappearing back into the caverns.

Soon after, Kyle appeared and took the seat which his brother had just recently left. He took a similar stance as to what Ian had had while occupying the chair, his eyebrows scrunched together, a look of pure desperation and confusion on his face.

After everything that has happened, Kyle and Wanda have grown quite close - though neither would admit it. In fact, to the untrained eye, it would seem like they hated each other; they always fought and insulted one another. Kyle would throw around words like "worm" and "parasite", and Wanda would stick out her tongue, and Ian, well, he would usually end up punching his brother square in the jaw. But no matter how tense things got it would always end with laughing and smiles. Because, in all reality they just acted like siblings would. If that weren't reason enough to trust him, some sure proof that Kyle has changed was down working in the kitchen at that very second. A girl who, though some may argue doesn't belong in this world, stole his heart. Just like Wanda had stolen his.

They both sat like that for a while, neither one saying a word nor meeting one another's eyes. It wasn't until Wanda shifted positions slightly that they shared a hopeful glance. After a few more moments she stirred again and the boys both jumped up, watching, waiting for more.

Seconds later Melanie burst through the opening in the wall breathing heavily, "Kyle," she wheezed.

"What's wrong?" the brothers said simultaneously.

"Its Sunny... she... she..."

"Spit it out, Mel!" Kyle shrieked.

"She says she heard Jodi."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Muhahah. Yes, I know... I'm so mean.**

**(in case you haven't read the book, Jodi is Kyle's girlfriend who got taken and well "hosted" more or less by a soul named Sunny. When they took Sunny out Jodi was unresponsive so they put her back in just in case she showed up like Melanie did in Wanderer's mind. Though I'm pretty sure we all know it was a lost cause...****_ until now!? _****Hmmm you wont know until I release the next one!)**

**DON'T WORRY! I'll be updating soon. I try quite hard to update at lease one of my stories every other day - this one got the sooner update because it was getting more response from readers. The more reviews I get... the more likely I am to update sooner! Keep that in mind! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Chapter 3! I am very pleased with the response I've been getting for this story, thank you all so much, it means the world!**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

Kyle did not respond, he just stood there; perhaps in shock.

Ian spoke once it was clear that Kyle would not, "what do you mean she heard Jodi?"

"I-" Melanie wasn't able to finish as Kyle dashed out the door. Melanie looked at Ian and he seemed extraordinarily conflicted. He kept turning his gaze back and forth between the girl he loved and the way his brother had gone. Melanie decided to help, "Ian, go with Kyle, I'll stay with Wanda." He still seemed distraught. "go down there and tell Jared to come here; if anything happens I'll send him to get you, I promise."

With this encouragement he nodded sadly, turning to Wanda and placing a light kiss on her forehead before chasing after his brother.

Once alone, Melanie picked up a book that lay on the cabinet, one of Wanda's adventure novels that she loved so dearly. She opened to the first page, sitting at the end of the bed; she took a deep breath and began to read aloud. She enunciated each word, occasionally peeking at Wanda whose face seemed to relax a bit at the sound of Melanie's voice. At first the reading of this fanciful story was only for Wanda's benefit, but soon Melanie was swept up into it as well. Just outside of the room was Jared, sitting silently with his back against the wall, listening to Melanie read the whimsical story that he had heard so many times as a child.

Ian found Kyle in his room pacing back and forth as Sunny sat watching. He entered the room without a word and took a seat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Kyle..." Sunny began in her delicate voice, but he took no effort to look her way, he just continued to pace. "Would you please just listen to me!" Sunny shouted. Both boys were taken aback by this, Sunny was never one to yell.

"Okay," she started up again, "Kyle, I love you, you know I love you," he watched her with an angry expression, knowing what she was going to say next, "but Jodi, she's back. And I made a promise a long time ago that I would only stick around until she returned to you," she looked at her hands then to Ian, then back at Kyle, "I've had my time here, and its been amazing, but it was all just borrowed time - stolen time - now it's time I gave that back to Jodi."

"No." Kyle said sternly, "you don't have to leave. No... you don't get to, I won't let you."

"Ky-"

"No! You had your turn, now I'll have mine," Sunny nodded, looking to Ian, silently asking for privacy. Ian gave her a look of encouragement and quietly left the couple who were in a position much like the one he had been in months before.

When he returned to Wanda and his room, he found Jared asleep outside the door he chuckled and stepped around him. Peeking in the room he found Melanie reading to an unconscious Wanda. Seeing the title, he realized it had been what she was reading just before their last raid. With this, memories of the night of the accident flooded into his mind.

_ It was cold out that night, so cold that the raid had almost been called off; but Jared had insisted that it was necessary, so they headed out. Jared and Melanie drove one truck, while Wanda and Ian took the other. Everything had been going smoothly; they had just hit the last of the stops on their list and were prepared to head home. But out of nowhere an unknown shape came zooming past, flying in front of them. Jared and Melanie swerved causing Ian to do the same the car tipped then flipped. It all seemed like forever until they finally came to a halt. _

_"Wand? You okay?" there was no response and Ian began shaking her, "Wanda! come on Wand, you're okay, you'll be fine." he kicked open the door on his side, for it was the only one that could even possibly be opened. He pulled her out and began carrying her to Jared and Melanie's truck, all the while saying her name over and over. _

_They made it back to the caves being greeted by everyone. They were all smiles until they saw Wanda's limp figure in Ian's arms in which case a panic arose. Ian lay Wanda on one of the cots in one of the nearest rooms. Jared brought in Doc who was carrying a small glass bottle and a needle. He injected a small dose of the morphine; her heartbeat began regulating as he pulled out the rest of his tools to clean the cuts that were scattered all over her body, but nothing more because they all knew that Wanda would have been very angry if any of the special medicines were used on her. _

He sighed frustratedly and joined Jared in a spot on the floor just outside of the door, listening to Wanda's favorite story, and soon he too fell into a light sleep.

"Kyle, stop." Sunny spoke calmly as she interrupted his repetitive speech about how she wasn't going to be leaving. _ Just tell him that you want to leave or something, tell him you don't love him._ Jodi said in a selfish voice in Sunny's head. "But that's not true." Sunny whispered back.

"What's not- oh, are you talking to Jodi?" Kyle looked pained, it was as if the world was making him choose between the girl he loved and the girl he loves, and it wasn't fair.

_Gosh, none of this would be happening if you hadn't attached yourself to me like a little leech. How could they all be so nice to you, how could they all just accept you - when they knew that I was in here somewhere. It makes me sick._

"I didn't attach myself to you, in fact I didn't have a choice in the matter!" Sunny yelped, fighting herself.

_Oh sure, that's what all of you parasites say, I can't believe Kyle can even look at you without feeling ill. What's happened to him, he's gone soft._

"He has not!" Sunny cried, "and don't call me a parasite, they only put me back because you didn't wake up!"

Kyle watched as Sunny had a one sided conversation with herself. It was infuriating for him, not being able to hear the other side of the fight. Sunny didn't even seem to notice he was still in the room as she began speaking angrily. Kyle had seen a new side of her today, a side that no one knew existed, a side full of rage, anger, and frustration. It was in that moment that he realized how truly different Jodi was from Sunny. Jodi had always been angry, blaming the world for all of her problems; much like what he used to be like. But Sunny, Sunny was sweet, and gentle; she was capable of spreading more love and care than anyone he had ever met, which is most likely why he fell in love with her in the first place. Everyone, including Sunny, seems to think the only reason he loves her is because in some part of her is Jodi, but that is just not true.

* * *

**Tada! **

**I know I haven't updated in quite a few days, and for this... I apologize. Especially after leaving you with that cliff hanger. **

**I had been having terrible writers block, and it took me the course of all of those days just to finish this. **

**Thanks for your support! Please Review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy, and thanks a ton for all the support. I'm very satisfied by the amount of fan base this story has grown in such a short time! **

**Please review!**

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

At some point in the night Jared had rustled Ian awake and headed back to his room with Melanie who was asleep in his arms. Ian sleepily stepped into the room, pulling out the cot that Jared had brought in earlier, falling back to sleep yet again.

When he flinched awake a few hours into the night, his gaze was met by a pair of round doe like eyes, Wanda's eyes. She stared at him intently, not even seeming to notice - or care for that matter - that he had awoken. He smiled at her, this only made her eyebrows scrunch, as if she were contemplating something dire.

"Hello," she said cautiously; Ian almost laughed at her formal tone.

"Hi," He responded, sitting up, though his face was still inches from hers as it was before. They sat there for a moment in complete silence, not once breaking eye contact, as if having a staring contest. After quite a few minutes Wanda broke away and slid back farther onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" Ian spoke in a soft voice, almost a murmur. He didn't want to frighten her.

"I am well, thank you," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "I am actually quite hungry."

"Oh, right, yeah..." he thought for a moment, unsure as to whether he should leave her to get her food, "Uh, you wanna go to the kitchen or...?"

She looked frightened by the idea of leaving the confines of the small room. He took her widened eyes as an answer and rose to start towards the kitchen. When he reached the opening in the door he found two sealed containers which held a roll as well as some of the corn and beans that had been saved from the last raid. Next to each container sat a small canteen which, he assumed, was full of water. _ Thank you, Maggie, _he thought. It was odd now how her love for Wanda had grown; though everyone had become quite attached to Wanda over the months, Maggie had gone from loathing her to loving her.

He picked up the containers and the water and brought them over to the edge of the bed, opening Wanda's package then his, she had never been able to master opening the metal lunch-box-like containers without hurting herself.

She immediately picked up the tough roll and began plucking small pieces off and placing them gingerly in her mouth before chewing and swallowing. Everything she did was just as she had when she had first arrived; each word well thought out, each movement precise and formulated. It made Ian remember why she had intrigued him so in the first few months of her stay, she was so unusual, so completely inhumanly human. After a few bites of the roll she set it down carefully and unscrewed the top of her canteen. She took a few long gulps before meeting Ian's fascinated stare and turning bright red._ Why does this boy look at me in these ways._ It was in that moment that she realized how odd it was living in this world and being separated from Melanie's guidance.

"Thank you very much for the food," she said nervously as the red slowly faded to a pale pink.

He smiled softly and nodded. She seemed to be a bit less panicked by his presence, and that was quite satisfying for him.

Eventually Wanda spoke again, "from what has happened, I can only assume that I have missed something extraordinarily crucial."

"You could say that..." He wanted to tell her so badly, but he couldn't both Doc and Jeb thought it would be best for her if she remembered on her own. Though he agreed, it was killing him that he couldn't touch her like he used to.

"And you are not going to tell me what that is...?" He laughed as her persistent side began to emerge.

"No... 'cause I think you'll find out on your own soon enough," he hated keeping things from her, even if it were for her own good; their entire relationship had been based off of boundless truths - and keeping this from her felt like the biggest lie he could tell.

She seemed to ponder this, and Ian saw the opportunity to change the subject, "you probably feel pretty gross about now, you wanna go to the springs?" she looked a bit shocked, _what a forward man. _When he saw the look on her face he quickly corrected, "Uh - I mean you - uh. I could get Mel if you...?"

"No," her voice was calm, soothing his distress, "I can bathe on my own, thank you though."

He led the way to the springs, every so often having to tear his own hand away from reaching for Wanda's. A few times he even touched her back softly, though withdrew fast, embarrassed. As they walked down the narrow path leading down to the springs Wanda seemed to look very warily at the hot water running into the dark tunnel underground; but only for a moment, she looked back at Ian then continued into the blue lit cave.

The lights on the walls made the blue water shine bright, reflecting onto the rocky ceiling. The sight itself amazed both Wanda and Ian; though they had both obviously been there before. But for some odd reason, it looked astonishingly ethereal. Wanda approached the spring slowly, knowing that the reflection that she would see was not that of the one she was used to. She sat at the edge, keeping her eyes glued to the mystic blue ceiling, not wanting to look at the water. She looked back at Ian who was watching her closely. Oddly, she liked this boy - though he had tried to killer, what seemed like recently - it seemed that they had some kind of close connection that she just could not figure out.

* * *

**There yah have it! Sorry if you thought it was short... I figured it would be a good place to leave off. Thanks so much for going with me on this crazy journey of writing, I hope you stay on - no matter how bumpy the ride gets (wow that was cheesy).**

**** should I pick up next chapter in the springs? Should I keep on with my whole ****_switch between couple moments with each chapter_**** kind of thing? What should I do?** **

**Thanks bunches!**

**Please please please review!**

**Love you all!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I just updated... but I got a burst of inspiration and just ****_had_**** to update again! **

**Please please review, favorite, etc!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

The water was hot on her skin as she bathed in the big cobalt pool. She noticed that her new body was very quaint, she had to stand on her tiptoes just to have her head above the water. She imagined that she must not have been very much help when it came to working. She began humming a sweet incoherent tune as she washed herself with the coarse homemade soap. To wash each part of her body she hoisted herself up onto the edge of the pool and began working the soap with her hands in attempt to make it softer. Every couple of seconds she would look over her shoulder at the doorway to check that Ian had kept his promise on waiting outside. He was true to his word. _ He's a very honorable man..._ she thought, still half expecting Melanie to chime into the conversation, before remembering that they were no longer one.

There was a clatter of rocks behind her and she was about to scold Ian, but she soon saw that it was another woman. She was a bit older than Wanda, twenty-two or so. She was tall and slim, but had a small amount of curve to her - which was uncommon for people who lived with the small portions of food in the caves, indicating she hadn't been here long, maybe a few months - her long straight brown hair cascaded over her chest which was clothed by a dark maroon colored sundress which flowed past her knees. As she observed she became very self conscious, she felt awkward and plain next to the extravagant model-like woman. She tore her eyes away when the woman began to undress, and she reached over to grab the towel that Ian had left her. She began to dry her body, then she dressed in the fresh clothing that Ian had been smart enough to bring along as well.

Wanda walked to exit the spring and was greeted by the sound of a frustrated conversation.

"Sunny!" Kyle yelled, "this conversation is not over!"

"Kyle, stop, you idiot!" Ian grabbed his brother's arm yanking him away from the entrance to the springs.

"Ian, I am_ not_ in the mood for you to play mediator right now," Kyle spat and tried to pull away from his brother.

"I'm not playing any sort of mediator, I'm on your side with the whole Sunny situation... you know I've been in your shoes," Kyle looked at him, his eyes were dark with anger, "But, Wanda's in there and I don't think she'd like it if you barged in on her while shes naked." He nodded with a sigh and shrank down to the floor. At this moment, Wanda found it an appropriate time to join them, since it seemed that the argument had fizzled out.

Wanda rounded the corner, at the sight of her Kyle immediately jumped up, gave her a hug then rushed past her to the woman in the springs. Both Ian and Wanda were shocked by the hug, but neither said a word about it. They just walked back to their room, Wanda walking closer to Ian than she had on the walk there.

Kyle sat beside Sunny by the water. She didn't do much to acknowledge his presence, just slid a bit farther away when he sat close to her. She was upset, very upset.

"Sun... can we please just talk about this," he tried to take her hand but she snatched it away, "I mean actually talk. No yelling necessary."

"There's nothing to talk about... I've made my decision, Kyle," she whispered. He reached for her again, but she just kept pulling away.

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

She didn't answer, just looked at the water.

"Sun-"

"Because she doesn't like it."

"What?"

"Jodi. Jodi doesn't like it when you touch me," her voice cracked, "she doesn't even like us talking..." Sunny rose, her skin still completely bare. Kyle looked away, though he had already seen Jodi naked before multiple of times, it was different. Not because she looked any different, he just didn't see Jodi standing before him, he saw Sunny. He saw the person he loved more than anything inside a body that wasn't hers. He finally saw what Sunny had seen, one certain truth to this insane situation. The truth being that, yes, Jodi did need her body back. Not only because she was being held prisoner in her own mind, but because Sunny couldn't take it much longer. Sunny was the sun that shines even in the darkest of the caverns, but since Jodi's reappearance, that lights been dimming. The only one conclusion that Kyle could come to was not complex. He loved Sunny, and she was _not_ leaving him.

He jumped up and kissed Sunny square on the mouth. She was reluctant at first, as Jodi was screaming in her head, _get away from him! He. Is. Mine. You disgusting parasite! Dammit, Kyle!_ But Jodi's objections were silenced as the kiss deepened. He pulled her closer, they may as well have been one person, because there was no space, not one particle of air, left between them. Her arms circled around his neck, as his wrapped around her small waist. Her skin was warm and water still lingered in droplets from being in the pools, their close contact was no doubt dampening his dry t-shirt.

He pulled away, both of them dazed and breathless, "I have to go talk to Doc."

"What?" but he was already out of the room, leaving Sunny standing there naked and completely dumbfounded as to what had just occurred.

"Hello, Kyle," Doc's proper tone welcomed him at the entry to the hospital area. There were two new 'patients' on the gurneys in the center of the room, one a very large man and the other a small girl with long fiery auburn hair.

Doc saw Kyle's interest in his two patients, for his eyes did not move from them as he spoke, "hey, Doc."

"If you were wondering, neither of them have been released yet, they are just under an anesthetic," He waved his hands to the table with all of his supplies, "these are the last of them... only enough to do one removal."

Without a second thought Kyle spoke, "the girl." He knew it was selfish, but he hoped so much that the girl would not wake up.

* * *

**Hope you liked! **

**Please review!**

**By 'last of them' he meant from the last raid - which can only mean one thing... they have to get more!**

**Should I make this 'fiery haired' girl the new Sunny? What do you think?**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys...**

**So... it's been awhile hasn't it? **

**I apologize greatly for this. I'm working on my final examinations right now and have been quite busy, I'm very sorry. I promise that once my summer vacation hits in a few weeks I will be updating much more diligently **

**It's very short, and quite uneventful, sorry... I just had to update so you knew I wasn't abandoning you. **

**xoxoxox,**

**Peachy**

* * *

"Mel?" Jared whispered when he heard the door creak open.

The room was dark and she had to squint to be able to see Jared's figure sitting up in their bedl. She looked over to the other side of the room at the small bed in the corner to check if Jamie was undisturbed then answered, "Yeah," she whispered, "I was goin' to go check on Wanda... make sure Ian finally got some sleep."

"Okay, wait a sec," He pushed away his thin blanket, revealing his bare chest. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over his half clothed body and grabbed Melanie's hand, "let's go." She smiled and nodded.

They approached the small room, and came to find soft whispers. Mel peeked around the corner and almost screeched with excitement at what she saw; but before she could, Jared pulled her back covering her mouth.

"Shh... let them talk... he needs it," he whispered, he took her hand once again and led her to their favorite hidden - as well as forbidden - spot just outside the caves to watch the sunrise.

"Kyle, it's late, go to bed." Doc said patting Kyle's shoulder. He had been standing there staring at the flame haired girl for hours after Doc had removed her host; there had yet to be a response, but Kyle wasn't one to give up easily. "it's practically morning, son, you've almost lost your chance to get any sleep at all."

"I know, I know, I know..." he repeated over and over as he trudged out of the clinic to find Sunny... and Jodi.

"So... you have said before that I have lost my memories, yes?" Wanda could not quite grasp this idea, it was too odd to her. In her millions of years of life she had never experienced such a sensation as this. This feeling of complete and utter confusion, the unawareness of her surroundings... it was just so much to take in.

"That's right..."

"And you are not going to help me recover them, correct?" When she put it that way it made Ian feel very useless, _she doesn't think that I don't want her to remember... does she? I mean, she has to know that I want the best for her... Dammit, I just wanna tell her everything._

"Well, not necessarily... I mean I can tell you things," he paused, "just not everything."

"I see," she said twirling her long blond locks with her fingers, "then could I perhaps ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

She thought for a moment, wondering what to ask first, after all she had so many questions. The one thing she wanted to ask the very most, however, was the only thing that she did not feel comfortable speaking about. About how he, Kyle, and the rest of them had come to befriend her after they had hated her so thoroughly. Why he had said he loved her, and if they were considered to be in a relationship, the kind that Melanie had always spoken about in her head. _I just don't know what to do..._ that seemed to be a reoccurring thought in her head lately, she was more confused than not these days. _ No,_ she thought,_ I am not going to be a coward any longer._ She held her breath for a moment then encouraged herself, _be like Melanie, be like Melanie, be like Melanie... be brave._ "Do you really love me as you said?" The words came out slightly slurred due to the fact that they basically flew out of her mouth; but it was obvious that he had understood, because he bit his lip as if he could not decide how to respond.

* * *

**I know it was short... again, I'm really sorry!**

**I'll try to update more often... I promise!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks so much for all your support and well wishes for my finals, it did well 'cause I passed! Anyways, here's a sweet little chapter that I think some of you are really going to enjoy, I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

The minute the words had come out of her mouth she had regretted it. Her eyes went wide and she immediately withdrew the question, "Nevermind! Nevermind! You do _not_ need to answer that!"

"But I-"

"Nope!" just like a five year old she covered her ears and shut her eyes tight as if that would stop him from answering the question. He chuckled and began to pull her hands away from her head, with each removal, she would just pull it right back until he finally took both off and did not release them from his hold. Still with her eyes clamped she struggled in vain to escape, it was another one of those times when she wished she still had Melanie Stryder's great strength; this body was too frail, she did not like it at all.

He did not relieve her from his grip and soon her eyes began to sting from holding them shut so tightly, "Wand..." he leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, it smelled of a cool mint, which would be out of the ordinary for any of the cave dwellers aside from Ian. Taking a deep breath through her nose she inhaled the familiar scent, her mind went raging with the scent, as snips of memories flashed through her mind. There was a dark sky, the darkest she's ever seen, only not all dark, there was some light; tiny stars freckled the darkness. She sucked in a breath in her amazement and the lights disappeared. This made her feel something, almost empty, as if the lights had died. The sadness was short lived, for soon the lights began to flicker back on lighting the rugged sky. She gasped, her eyes snapping open to meet Ian's face inches from hers. He smiled goofily, "finally, I thought I was never gonna see your eyes again." When she didn't laugh at the joke, he studied her face, which was easy since he was still so close. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings... wrong," she shook her head, as if seeing if another memory would come forward, "I... I think I just remembered something..."

"What? That's great!" he took her into his arms squeezing her tight, just as quickly he jumped back, "Heh... sorry... force of habit."

"It's fine."

"We should go see Doc."

He began to stand but Wanda pulled him back down. His foot caught and he practically tumbled right on top of her. "Wait," he twisted around onto his back, his head still laying on her lap, "can we just stay here for a little while longer, yah know, in case I remember more." It was a sad excuse, for one she wasn't sure that she even would remember more and if she did she didn't know how much of it she would like. Then of course there was the fact that the moment that she was living right then could have been worth all of those past memories combined. He nodded and closed his eyes, smiling. Slowly, she moved her head to his hair and began lightly combing it with her fingertips. Yes, that moment right then was enough, she could have died right then and been perfectly fine.

* * *

**Cute, right? I know it was short, and I keep apologizing for it... maybe some day I'll actually write something longer than two pages. Fingers crossed! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I promise I'll be updating more frequently now that its summer vacation. **

**Thanks for sticking around!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... **

**I know, I know... It's been awhile. And I am greatly sorry for that. I tried to make it a bit longer of a chapter than usual to try and make up for it... Haha. **

**Enjoy!**

**X.**

* * *

It was six in the morning, and the sun had just risen when Sunny went to find Jared and Melanie. She had suggested they go on a raid, since they were running low after they had lost most of their supplies in the accident. It would be a small trip, just Jared, Melanie, and her.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jared said, strapping his knife to his belt.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sunny's voice was confident, "It's about time that I contribute, and I'm the only one who can go in to get supplies without being noticed." Before Jared or Mel could object, she opened the passenger door of the truck and jumped in. "We should get going!"

Melanie jumped in the drivers seat before Jared could and he gave her a playful dirty look, she leaned forward and kissed his nose. Rolling his eyes he jumped in the back. Mel started up the engine and began pulling out of the hidden parking garage.

As they pulled away Sunny could hear an angry Kyle yelling at the truck, "are you kidding me! Sunny! I swear to god!", in the rear view mirror she could see him being held back by Will, one of the boys from the caves. She looked away, almost feeling guilty, almost.

_Don't feel guilty, you're doing him a favor by getting away. Now you don't have to torture him with your presence._ Jodi chimed in, her voice dripping in sweet malice. Sunny shut her eyes tight, as if the pressure would push Jodi away, though of course it was no use.

"You okay, Sun?" Melanie said, looking over at her friend for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. Sunny swallowed nervously, and nodded with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Ian had fallen asleep on her lap after only a few minutes, leaving her unable to move from the spot in which she sat, not that she minded much. She just sat there stroking his hair delicately. It was odd, how fast their relationship had bloomed once again. She wondered if it had come so easily before, if so, she wished she could remember it.

A few minutes passed and she heard stomping coming through the caves. Eventually the source of the noise emerged in the doorway. It was Kyle.

He looked steamed, and as if he were about to go into a rant until he looked at his sleeping brother and stopped. He sighed and sat down at one of the wooden chairs, "Hey, Wand..."

"Hello, Kyle," she responded formally. It was odd to him, having her so uncomfortable around him. They had just started to become such close friends before the accident, and now he basically had to start from scratch.

"Sunny went with Mel and Jared on a raid..." she didn't particularly know why he was telling her this, perhaps it had been part of their relationship before. Maybe she had been his confidant, and he hers. "What... what was it like? Having to share a body with someone, I mean."

"At the beginning... it was very," she paused, "well, it was very scary." He looked at her questioningly and she continued, "every other place I have been given a body, the body has given me full cooperation. But here, well," she laughed almost in spite of herself, "humans have a very thick conscience. Sometimes it was very hard to think, let alone control my own actions."

"Yeah, I could see that Mel would be hard to live with in the same body... but, what I mean is, did it ever affect how you acted. Like, the decisions you made?"

"Well, I ended up here did I not?" She looked down at Ian, still passed out in her lap, and smiled. _ Where would I be if I had not been placed with Melanie Stryder. If I had never met any of these people._ Even now, lacking so many of the good memories they shared, she still felt as if she had never belonged anywhere other than this place. With these people who genuinely cared for her, who loved her.

He thought about it for a minute, just looking at Wanda and his brother. The connection they shared was indeed something to be envied, he believed at some point that he and Sunny had had something similar, or at least that's what he has been telling himself. After all, with Jodi back in the picture, who knew what their future would hold. Things may never be the same between them. But he wasn't bitter,_ Ian deserves love more than any of us_, he thought.

"You are thinking of the girl you are in love with, yes?" Wanda had little knowledge of the girl everyone referred to as Sunny. She knew that Sunny was like her, that she was a soul occupying a thought to be vacant host. That host being Kyle's girlfriend Jodi.

Kyle didn't respond, he just kept looking at his hands then at Wanda who was staring lovingly at his younger brother. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Wanda looked up, somewhat shocked, as if she had forgotten he was there, "where would we go?" Though Kyle seemed to be a different person from the man who had attacked her, she was still somewhat wary of his presence.

He noted her uncomfortable expression and nodded, "maybe another time..."

"No," she said quickly, "just... just help me get up if you could." She motioned toward Ian still splayed across her lap, preventing her from rising.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, of course." he hoisted his brother up carefully and Wanda slipped out quickly. He set his brother back down, his head on a pillow that Wanda placed where she had sat seconds before. Just before walking out the door Wanda turned back and looked at Ian, just for a moment, as if trying to memorize his features.

She trailed behind Kyle, not bothering to really look where they were going until a big gust of wind hit her. Outside. She was outside. Looking back at Kyle, she had a huge smile spread across her face. She turned her head to the sky and basked in the sunlight, closing her eyes, trying to absorb as much of the warmth as possible in those small moments. While her eyes were closed something flashed behind her closed lids. An image.

It was Ian, she was looking at him, feeling very conflicted. They were sitting on one of the many rocky ledges on the outside of the caves as the sun was about to set. He kissed her gently, and she pulled away, though she didn't want to. He looked slightly hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to return to him. But then he vanished and she was back, sitting with Kyle in the bright morning sun.

"Something wrong, Wanda?" Kyle questioned, as he further pulled her back to the present. _ I seem to be getting my memory back_, she thought, smiling. She didn't respond, she just stayed right where she was, smiling like a mad woman.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and he chuckled, _ She really is a curious person._

After about an hour they returned to the caves, deciding to go to the mess hall. It was still early, around seven o'clock, and not many people were there. At one table sat Maggie and her daughter, Sharon. Wanda saw them and looked wary, from what she could remember, neither Maggie nor her daughter had quite liked her.

When Maggie spotted them she smiled brightly, and got up to greet them. This took Wanda aback, _why was does she look so happy? Surely it is not my presence which has brought this upon her._

"Kyle," she greeted him, placing her hand on his shoulder then turning to Wanderer taking her into a tight hug, "it's good to see that you are up and about, Wanda." Wanda nodded, and smiled at the woman, though she still looked very confused.

Kyle touched the woman's arm, "Mags, she... she doesn't remember much of her life here." Kyle found it his responsibility to inform Magnolia since it seemed that no one else had.

"Oh, oh dear," she whispered, "Oh, I'm very sorry if I frightened you, Wanda." Motioning toward the table where her daughter still sat reading a book, "please, join us." Magnolia led Wanda to the table, as Kyle went to the many stacks of water containers in the corner and filled up four glass bottles, bringing them to the table. Maggie thanked him, and turned her attention back to Wanda. Unlike his brother, he had never been one of Maggie's favorites.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! **

**I really will try and update more... I swear! **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**X,**

**Peachy**


End file.
